At Boot Camp
by Pochacco
Summary: Being punished for obsessing over Sailor Moon? Being sent to boot camp? A story I wrote if kids my age obsessed over Sailor Moon too much to be sent to boot camp, along with me. *WARNING* Might contain a few cuss words
1. My Arrival

"Mom, Dad! Ugh, SO UNFAIR!"  
"This is the best thing for you, April!"  
"A 14-year old girl shouldn't waste her time in front of the tv watching Sailor  
Moon, or listening to your damn cd player with Sailor Moon playing. This is what's best  
to help grow into a mature girl."  
  
This is the story of me, April, a 14 year old girl. My parents sent me to boot   
camp. Sounds bad, right? I thought so, too. Little did Mom and Dad (including me) know  
that my drill sargeant was Sergeant Tsukino. My friends, too, have gotten this talk from  
their parents. Their instructors were Seregeant Mizuno, Hino, Kino, Aino, Ten'ou, Kaioh,  
Meioh, and Tomoe. The Sailor Senshi. Can you believe it? When I get back, Mom and   
Dad'll be expecting me not to say anothing about Sailor Moon like "When is Cartoon   
Network going to air the Stars eps?".   
Well, Mom, Dad, let me tell you about my visit at boot camp...  
  
When I first arrived, we all stood in a straight lime so that the instructor could  
yell at us. I could see, in the corner of my eyes, that some Moonies had their hair up in  
those famous odangos. Some even had short hair dyed blue, even aqua. There were   
even some guys there. Now that was true Moonieness.  
Sergeant Tsukino stood before us, looking at the faces of her idols. She  
walked to the end of the line and stood before that person. "Who's your favorite  
Senshi?" she barked.  
"Sailor Senshi Uranus, Ma'am!" replied the person. I realized that the person  
was blonde and had a crew cut. Sergeant Tsukino continued down the line until she got  
to me.  
"Who's the Senshi you admire most, Girly-girl?" I looked her straight in the  
eye.  
"Sailor Moon, ma'am!" this response made Sergeant Tsukino blush. And   
giggle.  
"You all, at ease! I'm not here to cut you down to chibi size and treat you all  
like dirt. No need to stand in straight lines any more! I bet you all hated doing that when  
you were little and at school, ne? Be yourselves! I'm sure your parents sent you here  
because they want you to quit watching Sailor Moon and et cetera, am I right? Well,this  
boot camp does nothing but train you all to be the Senshi you want to be... well,your  
made up Senshi," said Tsukino. "And no need to call me ma'am. Just Usagi, kay? Now,  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru have the same purpose  
as I do. Only they have a different way of training you guys than I do. Okay, time to get  
down to business,"  
  
And so the day started by making us follow her into the library on campus. Ami  
was there waiting for us. "Please take a seat at a table," Ami informed us. We all sat at  
a table. Ami passed out papers and pencils to everyone and told us to write our names  
on top of the paper. I raised my hand. "Yes, do you have a question?"  
"Uhh, yeah..." I stammered. "What are the papers for?"  
"I was going to go over that. These papers are for us Senshi to have access  
to. You fill out what Senshi you want to be, your powers, and so on... Just like the basic  
information that you see on Sailor Moon sites. That way, when we train you, we train you  
to be the Senshi you want to be. And when it comes to graduation time, Luna and   
Artemisu give you your powers to be a Senshi, as well as a transformation stick or   
brooch," explained Ami. I nodded. "Now, please begin."  
I glaced down at my paper. I signed my name to it. And filled out my Senshi  
name, birthday, powers I wanted, and the list went on.  
  
Now, here I am on the field in the uniforms we have to wear. Senshi fukus.  
They were all the same, blue skirt, red bows, blue sailor collar, and red boots. I looked  
down and realized how short the skirt was. Thank goodness it was not winter. "These  
fukus are what you will be wearing during your training. Follow me now,"  
Usagi led us into a kitchen inside of a building. I could see a lot of cookie  
sheets and mixing bowls. "We will begin by baking cookies." Everyone looked at her  
strangely. I raised an eyebrow. Usagi laughed. "Everyone should learn to bake! And I  
just loooove cookies!" she squealed happily. I exchanged a look with the person next   
to me.   
She was my bunkmate and we have gotten to become acquanted with one   
another. Her name was Amelia Henshaw, Mia for short. Mia was about a couple inches  
taller than me. She had dishwater blonde hair, cut in a crew cut. Her favorite Senshi was  
Sailor Uranus, but she was reluctant to be in the same barack as me.  
"Okay! Now, the recipe is next to your mixing bowls. Your ingredients are  
there, also. Get to work now," said Usagi.  
Mia and I headed towards the counter nearest us and we went to work on our  
cookies. "I wonder why Usagi wants us to bake cookies?" proclaimed Mia.  
"Probally to eat them herself. Every single one of them," I answered, adding  
the butter and sugar and creaming them together.  
"Then we'll have a blimp for a drill instructor," joked Mia. We giggled together.  
We heard footsteps heading our way. We turned and saw Usagi making her way  
towards us.  
"What's so funny?" asked Usagi. I looked at her and tryed to make a straight  
face, since I kept imaging Usagi as a huge blimp.  
"We were just thinking that it would be great if you gave some of these  
cookies to Mamoru," said Mia quickly. I was relieved, because if we told Usagi what  
we said, we would hurt her feelings.  
Usagi giggled. "That's a good idea, since I can't make any worth squat," she  
said. And she walked away.  
"Wow! Good thinking!" I exclaimed. We turned back to our work. After adding  
all the ingredients and spooning the batter out onto cookie sheets, we put them in the   
oven. 


	2. Time Flies

This now the fourth week I've been here. Most of my fellow moonies write   
letters home. Me...? HA! I gave Mom and Dad the silent treatment whenever I found out  
that I had to leave. So, give me one good reason why I should write home. There is no  
good reason. Although I did write home once. Once. I was telling them my new address  
I would be reached at for the 12 week period. I asked them to send me a whole angel  
food cake, half a batch of cookies, a notebook, and a pen. The angel food cake and   
cookies I would share with Mia. And give Usagi a cookie or two, if she asked.  
I asked for the notebook and pen so that I could draw or write in it like a diary  
if I had time. Luckily, Usagi let us have a couple of hours for free time, or "recess" as  
she calls it. So I sat on my bed writing.  
"The fourth week of training. Wow, the end of the first month already. The only  
things I miss at home are Rollie, Pollie, Ollie, and Sulley-" I wrote. Rollie, Pollie, Ollie,  
and Sulley are my dogs. "They are my dearest friends at home. They comfort me and  
try to cheer me up when I am sad. They even protect me. Why, when one of my friends  
came over to spend the night, one of them would growl at her whenever she comes in  
the house. But when I tell them it's all right, they back off and come up to my friend and  
lick her hand. I miss them terribly-"  
"April," I looked up and saw Mia looking at me. "Are you alright?" I didn't   
notice, until now, that I was crying.  
"Yeah. Never better," I replied, wiping my eyes. I set down my notebook and  
pen and went to my lockbox. I put in the combination on the lock and opened it. I  
grabbed in and grabbed a hunk out of my angel food cake. There was very little of it left.   
I gave the rest to Mia. I bet into the piece of cake and went back to writing.  
"Also, I miss my only friend who didn't have to come to boot camp. She didn't  
like Sailor Moon, but she just puts up with me talking about it. I'm glad she's not the  
critisizing type. I can't stand people who critize. They get on my nerves," I paused to   
take another bite of cake. "Well, Ashley used to like Sailor Moon. But when Cartoon   
Network took it off the air, she started to stop liking it. Damn them people at Toonami.   
I always thought of Ashley as Sailor Moon if she was not a klutzy baby. No offense to   
my drill instructor, Usagi. I mean, Ashley is my hero. She will never hurt her friends in  
any way, unless she was horsing around with them. She would NEVER betray or spread  
rumors about them. My gosh- I'm talking about her as if she were dead!"  
"Okay, future Senshi! Time's up of recess! Time to go back to training," said  
Usagi.  
"Usagi is calling for us to get back to training. Until next time," and I closed  
the notebook and put the cap on the pen and set it aside.  
  
When we were outside on the parade deck, Usagi was explaining to us what  
we will be doing at graduation. "When your name is called, you will march up on the   
platform-" she pointed at a stage in the center of the parade deck facing the stands.  
"Luna will hand you a transformation pen or brooch, present to you what your Senshi  
name is, tell you your transformation phrase, and your attack phrases. You will  
transform and Artemisu will give you a piece of paper. It tells you your transformation  
and attack phrases, in case you forget. He will also hand you a certificate and a letter,"  
explained Usagi. Somebody came up behind her and put his or her hands over  
Usagi's eyes.  
"Guess who?" asked the voice. Usagi took the hands and pulled them down.  
She turned and saw Seiya. Usagi frowned. Not knowing what to feel. I, on the other  
hand, knew how to feel.  
"It's Seiya!" Mia and I squealed. Usagi and Seiya looked at us. Seiya   
sweatdropped. I never saw him up close. Mia and I ran to him and klung to his arm.  
"Oh wow! He's got a muscle!" cried Mia. I looked at him with adoration.  
"You must like playing football a lot!" I proclaimed. Seiya looked at me.  
"Yeah, I take an interest in American football,"   
"Well, we knew that, silly!" said Mia. Usagi took Mia and me by the arms and  
pulled us away from Seiya.   
"We'll see you around, Seiya!" cried me and Mia. We waved to him. When  
Usagi was talking with Seiya, we were having a conversation of our own. The other  
moonies were staring at us as if we were crazy.  
"Oh, oh! He is so cute!" said Mia  
"Yeah! I always wondered why Usagi didn't let him kiss her! If Mamoru wasn't  
replying to Usagi's letters, which I know why, then Usagi should have assumed that  
Mamoru met some other girl and started dating her," I answered. "And ignored Usagi,"  
"But that would be down right mean if Mamoru ignored Usagi," added Mia.   
"But Haruka and Michiru, on the other hand. They make a GREAT couple!"  
"I know it! They may be both girls, they make the cutest couples of them all!" I  
answered.  
"I don't understand why other people think that it's wrong for two girls to like  
each other,"  
"Eh, in real life that's just weird. But in an Anime, such as Sailor Moon, there's  
nothing wrong with it. I mean, the Japanese MUST be less perverted than us Americans.  
That's probally why DiC wanted to cut out most of the scenes or transformation scenes  
and making changes,"  
"April no baka*! I knew that!" said Mia. I looked at her and looked offended at  
what she called me. Then I turned around so my back would face her.  
"Hmph!" I said, pretended to be mad at her.  
"Buhite Apiriru!" cried a voice. I swung around and found out that Usagi said  
it. "I must speak with you," I looked at Mia, who shrugged. I walked over to Usagi.  
"Yes, Usagi-sama?" I asked. Usagi put a hand on my shoulder and looked me  
in the eye.  
"Your mother is here. She's come to take you home," I raised an eyebrow.  
"What? Uh-uh. Why would they-" Mother walked up to me.  
"What are YOU wearing?! You change to your regular clothes and your coming   
home right away!" said my mother.  
"Kisama!" I cried. My fellow Moonies looked at me, or at least I could almost  
feel their eyes on the back of my head. Usagi was trying to hold back a giggle.   
"What?!" exclaimed Mom. "What does that mean?"  
"You bitch! NOW you say I didn't have to come here!?" I screamed. I turned   
and walked back over to Mia. "URGH! The nerve of that woman!"  
"What did she say?" Mia wanted to know.  
"That woman wants me to come home," I said. I paused and added with sarcasm,   
"Heh, yeah. Like I wanna stay here. I love it here! I don't ever want to leave this place!"   
"Well that's good! 'Cause if you left, I would've been here by myself with no   
one to talk to," replied Mia. I smiled. 


	3. Just A Dream...

(sorry for not writing in like FOREVER! I was going through the longest writier's block  
ever... _ 


End file.
